


blooming day

by tomhollandeu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School, Nervous Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhollandeu/pseuds/tomhollandeu
Summary: just a boy standing in front of a girl’s front door, asking her to be his girlfriend. or, how peter parker fell in love with you through the stages of a blooming flower.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	blooming day

Peter paces in front of your door, hand ruffling through his hair. 

He’s trying to remember to breathe, but he worries that you won’t want anything to do with him, especially after last night. He stares at the bunch of flowers in his hand, wonders if he made the right choice in choosing them or if he should’ve even brought any in the first place. 

But he can do this. He has to at least _try_.

Just a knock, a hello, a how are you, and a small question. How hard can it be? 

* * *

The seed was planted in math class. You were a transfer student and sat at the table to the right of him, so Ned was often in the way when he peered over to steal a glance at you. A friendship may have blossomed between you and your tablemate, but a silent love sprouted nearby at another table with every laugh and smile you emitted. 

The roots began to develop and spread as Ned and MJ invited you to sit with them during lunch. You were still new to the school and friends were scarce, but you unintentionally often sat near where they were in the cafeteria. They introduced themselves to you and when you reached Peter, you pointed out how you and him, along with Ned, all had math class together. Heart pounding and turning a shade of pink, he bashfully acknowledged the fact, especially as it was well-known to him. 

The budding occurred a month later one Friday evening when Peter was late to MJ’s birthday party. So late, you and Ned were just about to head out for the night after you finished helping clean MJ’s place up. He uttered endless apologies, but Peter’s two best friends were strangely okay with him being late, especially the birthday girl. 

The four of you continued to clean up, now in pairs, and the two of you talked endlessly about each other’s day. It felt like forever since you talked to Peter, especially since he was so busy with the Stark Internship and extracurriculars. Unfortunately, at some point, MJ had to kick everyone out. You all may have said your good-byes, however, the two of you continued to stay up and FaceTime. Night became morning, and you both fell asleep while the sun started to rise the next day with your phones still in hand. And the next day. And the next day after. 

Prior to the final stage, some time after MJ’s party, a school dance was coming up. Like everywhere you constantly went, the four of you went as friends. For Peter, the dance was cut short. At this point, you realized why MJ and Ned were desensitized when he was often tardy or had to leave early.

Despite him leaving early, he had the chance to have you for a moment during a slow dance, since Ned decided to pair with MJ. Both of your hands were lax on his shoulders, and his were gingerly hovering your waist. Like clockwork, you two were making conversation, even on the dance floor, but somewhere between pauses, you became lost in each other’s eyes. 

Each party’s heartbeats grew louder and louder, overtaking the soft music and the noises of everyone else in the gym. A tingling reached both of your cheeks. You both may have looked away, but you decided to step closer towards him; the great space between you was painful and you just wanted to be near him for once. 

You were never ever this close to Peter. Your scent washed over him and he had to restrain himself from pulling you in further. 

Would it be weird if you leaned your forehead against his? Something in you desired to, but you drowned it out and decided to lean your cheek against his instead. Pretending the proximity of your bodies was nothing, you progressed in your conversation from before. 

The boy in the suit and tie held you safely as he closed his eyes, listening to your whispered conversation and endless thoughts. Since he was closer now, he casually breathed in your scent a little deeper than previously. You’d be lying if you didn’t admit you weren’t submerging yourself in the faint hints of Peter’s scent either. 

And suddenly, the dance went back to fast-paced music. You two stopped moving side to side, and pulled away just a bit, but still stayed close to each other, about an inch from the other’s face. You swore you felt Peter’s breath against your face and began to feel a little conscious that he could feel yours too. 

Then, as if on cue, the moment truly ended as Peter’s phone vibrated. A small half-smile formed as you watched him turn away from you, as always, to glance at a text to signify his exit. 

Normally, you didn’t care if he had to go early, or if he arrived late, because it was the fact that he was there that counted. This time was different though. His mouth was moving and apologies drifted throughout the air; always the same old tune. 

As he was about to turn away from you, your fingers grasped onto the ends of his. It was the first time words couldn’t come out of your mouth in front of Peter Parker, but your eyes begged him to stay, even for just a little bit longer. 

Nor could he say a word to you. He was shocked that you held his hand and stared at your hand grasping onto his, before looking back at you. God, he had so much to say to you, more than you could ever know, but now wasn’t the time to say it, or else both of you would be in the school for a lifetime. 

Impetuously, he kissed the top of your hand, then stepped closer to you. His hand raised and held your head carefully as he pulled you in to kiss you on your forehead. 

Peter ran off. You touched the spot where he kissed. It was a little damp and a warmth lingered against your touch. 

Prior to leaving the gym, he held the door half open and looked at you one last time. 

You, who was giving a small grin and waving good-bye, even though he had no choice but to leave you and his best friends on the dance floor. You, who seemed to understand him when he had to mysteriously run off or be overly late to events. You, who still talked to him practically every day and always brought colour to his life, especially when things were blue. 

Finally, you officially bloomed inside of Peter’s heart. 

* * *

The crowd of flowers encompass him and fight for his attention. He Googled the meanings of every flower before coming into the shop. 

Sunflowers are pure, but tulips are for declaring love, so they must be the most appropriate. He personally loves the pink and red hues of the amaryllises, but what if you prefer lilies? Carnations are so simple, but delphiniums symbolize heavenliness, and you had an angelic glow wherever you went. How could he forget the classic red roses? 

Staring at the rows and rows of plants with a pair of squinting eyes, he almost fell back when the older lady who owns the store asked if she could help him. 

He expresses his dilemma and she follows along, nodding kindly, as she had an easy solution for him the second he stepped into the store. 

* * *

The boy in the jacket blows a big sigh and nods to himself fervently. He can do this. He can do this. He’s a superhero for crying out loud. 

He rocks on the balls of his feet when his fist taps gently against your door. 

A warm smile welcomes him, excited to see you since last night at the dance. 

Air’s caught in his lungs and he sees you practically every day, and maybe something changed last night, but he cannot believe what a breathtaking sight you are. 

And your smile widens. You notice the small multicoloured arrangement of flowers in his hands, almost as if he chose one of every kind from a store. 

Peter closes his eyes for a second, inhales deeply. Then, he opens them, blinks a little more than usual, and bites the inside of his cheek, before he speaks. 

**Author's Note:**

> tried to do stuckonspidey's 30 day writing challenge on tumblr (day 5 - no dialogue). difficult, cause i love dialogue, but it was fun! hope y'all enjoyed!~
> 
> edit: i also made a moodboard for this fic! https://ptrbprkrs.tumblr.com/post/616350608019030016/blooming-day-just-a-boy-standing-in-front-of-a


End file.
